High Fever
by Tazumi Hanako
Summary: Juvia gets a high fever and while Gray takes care of her he realizes a few qualities he likes about her.Gruvia fic little bit of Nalu but not much.


Me- ok, this is going to be my first ever gruvia fanfic, yippee! And you guys should be happy at me tackling this couple for a Nalu fanatic. Enjoy!

**High Fever**

The heat was unbearable as Juvia tossed-and-turned in her bed, she couldn't stand it. It was way too hot, and it didn't help when she had a fever of all things to have on the best day of her life. Today was the annual Fairy Tail ball, and here she was, stuck in bed; all she wanted was to dance with Gray, the love of her life. Juvia had even picked out a beautiful night blue gown, but that would go to waste unless she could somehow manage to bring the fever down, which was unlikely.

The bluenette drifted asleep as she heard a knock on her door, but she refused to get up, it would affect her health and make the fever worse if she didn't stick to bed rest. Without warning, the door opened up revealing team Natsu in all of their glory. They were dressed up, all but Gray whom only had pants and a bowtie on. Juvia couldn't help but blush at him, even though he had done this on numerous occasions. She smiled at the fact that Gray couldn't tell if she was blushing because her face was already heated up from the fever she had.

"Juvia, are you ok?" Lucy questioned in concern. Juvia knew Lucy as her love rival, but it changed as soon as she realized the blonds feelings lied with a certain salmon haired fire dragon-slayer.

"Aye, Juvia just wanted to go to the ball so much." Juvia whimpered cutely as Gray couldn't help but blush at her cuteness.

"We can get you out of here on time, but I have to find the herbs needed. It should only take an hour at the most, but Gray will stay with you to take care of you so yours fever stays lowered." Lucy said with a wink. Juvia knew Lucy had planned it to get her some alone time with Gray, but she truly did need to get specific herbs to cure her high fever in a faster amount of time.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Gray questioned the blond as she quickly stood up and glared at him with a sadistic grin plastered on her face. It scared Gray and he flew right to Juvia's side. Lucy smiled as she grabbed Natsu and Erza's hands as she dragged them out the door.

Gray was already feeling uneasy at being alone with the water mage, but he decided to make the most of it, and help her get cured. He just hoped his real feelings would stay hidden in the back of his mind and heart.

"I'm going to make you some hot soup, it should help." Gray suggested as he immediately ran to the kitchen to gather supplies to start cooking a famous vegetable soup that he had learned to make when he was younger. It was a secret recipe but it really did help cure an illness faster, but for better results it was best to eat the soup when the sickness first started. He chopped up all of the ingredients he needed as he placed them in the boiling water which would soon become a broth. He smiled as he went back into the other room to wait a total of 30 minutes for it to be done.

"Juvia can't wait to try Gray-Sama's cooking." Juvia cried as she imagined him cooking for her everyday as her husband.

"You really do have a great imagination." Gray said as he stifled his laughter which stopped Juvia from dreaming to look him in the eyes which caused his cheeks to grow hot from the discomfort of being stared at.

"Juvia thanks you." She said as her eye lids grew heavy and she fell asleep again.

Gray looked at her sleeping figure as his heart beat grew faster. What was wrong with him, he knew that he didn't have feeling for the water mage yet his heart beat was rapid and his face was as red as a tomato. He refused to think he liked her as more than a guild mate and nakama.

Gray was deep in thought till a timer went off and when he looked at the time he realized that 30 minutes had already passed by. He smiled as he turned the stove top off and stirred his creation. He then made his way with the soup in hand to where Juvia was sleeping, but he didn't have the heart to wake her up. He walked over with soup in hand as he laid in on the counter next to the bed and he sat next to her waiting for her to wake up, but as he sat there looking at her, he had started to notice a few qualities that he found attractive. Did he just say attractive, he definitely wasn't going to fall for a stalker.

Her hair… that was one quality she possessed, everyday he saw her, but each was a new experience. When she had first joined the guild, her hair was decent with the way it came down straight and curled slightly and the ends. Then she had changed into a spiky type look, which he admitted was really cute on her, but now she was stunning, he hair fell in waves down her back, and they fell just the right way. He suddenly felt like he was in one of Bruno mar's song by the way he had just described her hair. It falls just the right way and he just couldn't help but notice as he subconsciously moved a fallen strand out of her face.

Gray shook his head as she got up for a second to see Gray there with her big dark blue staring right into his soul. She smiled as he handed her the soup while looking away with a deep red face.

"Gray-Sama?" Juvia questioned him as she put a spoon full of soup in her mouth. Who had known that Gray would make good food.

"I'm fine, but Juvia, why do you like me?" Gray questioned boldly as Juvia turned beat red but was ready to tell him whatever her needed to know.

"It was love at first sight, but Juvia likes everything about Gray-Sama, his smile, his style (even when he has no clothes on), and Gray-Sama just being Gray-Sama." Juvia answered honestly which Gray couldn't help but wonder why he was feeling like this when he had no feelings for Juvia, but it was starting to add up. He was falling for the water mage and he couldn't stop it. Gray took one glance at Juvia's eyes and he was already done from the second he began to take care of her.

Her eyes…The other quality that she possessed; she could easily look at you and you couldn't tell what she was thinking, but when she looked at Gray it was different. Her eyes would become like a ray of sunshine and her mood would be lighter. There wouldn't even be a raindrop in the sky, something so depressing wouldn't ruin her and Gray's relationship, and she hoped it would never rain around her and Gray again. She never wants that relationship to vanish like others have in the past.

Gray watched as she finished the soup which he placed back on the counter only to find her fast asleep again. He had finally given in as he sat beside her. He really did love her, but the reasons why would pale in comparison to her reasons. _All that we've been through, that's why I love you, and it's you being you just you, and that's why I love you. _He began to lean in as he inched closer to her lips, her beauty overwhelming him, a certain flame brained idiot came running in with Lucy trailing behind, but as soon as Natsu came head to head with Gray, the ice mage had snapped and the brawl had begun which Lucy knew would be a waste to stop if only Erza was capable of such a thing. Lucy suddenly got an idea, but before she could put the plan into action, Juvia woke up while she held her head. She must of gotten a headache from what was going on.

"Please stop fighting." She begged as Gray immediately stopped while Natsu had tripped and fallen on Lucy, lips connecting which Juvia blushed madly at wishing that Gray would do the same.

Gray looked at Juvia the thought of what he tried to do before, clouded his mind as he walked steadily over to her figure on the bed. He places his hands on her cheeks as he moved her blue locks behind her ears. She looked at Gray for a moment before she could ask him what was wrong; he kissed her fully on the lips with as much passion as he could muster. Juvia suddenly felt overwhelmed by the sudden kiss and fainted from contact. Meanwhile Lucy had slapped a blushing Natsu whom was scratching his head sheepishly.

Gray looked at them and shook his head as he tucked Juvia into bed with a kiss on the forehead. He'd tell her in the morning that he would officially be her boyfriend.

Me-my first Gruvia fic, fully Gruvia with snippet of Nalu, I hope you enjoy this and also the italicized words are from the song I love you by avril Lavigne which will be used for a Nalu and Gale one-shot and song fic, sometime down the road. Please review when you favorite, I feel better than =)


End file.
